1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dishwasher machine provided with a dishwasher system of a type utilizing an air/air heat exchanger for the condensation of the water vapor.
2. Description of Related Art
A dishwasher is described, for example, in DE-C2-3 515 592 which comprises a duct in which relatively cool air drawn from a room is caused to circulate in heat exchange with the machine's washtub and is again discharged into the room. Thus, a portion of the washtub wall is a heat exchanger which, at the end of the hot water dish-rinsing cycle, promotes condensation of the water vapor inside the tub, and hence the drying of the dishes. The cooling air of the heat exchanger is made to circulate in this duct by means of a fan mounted on the shaft of a motor that drives a pump. Inasmuch as such cooling airflow must take place only during the drying phase, the dishwasher is equipped with an electromechanically controlled valve, which may diminish the machine's reliability. Wiring for the valve is relatively complex and expensive, and, in addition, it is obviously necessary to provide such a dishwasher with a special fan to produce the air flow in the cooling duct.